


Regrets

by magickmoons



Series: SG1 Drabbles [20]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: charloft, Drabble, Gen, Off-World, Stranded, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things they'll miss; things they won't...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of charloft's 2013 Drabbles of Summer to the prompt: blueberry.

“Blueberry pie,” Jack said.

“Television,” added Teal’c.

“My lab.” _Typical Carter._

_And..._ “Libraries.” _...typical Daniel._

“Boysenberry pie.”

All three stared at Jack. Daniel asked with sharp exasperation, “This is our ‘We’re stranded so let’s bitch it all out at once’ session. And all of your regrets are pie related?”

Jack thought for a minute. “You’re right. Okay, then... carrot cake.”

The laughing groans were music to Jack’s ears. They were all scared that no rescue would be coming through the stargate that could still be seen smoking in the distance. But if they could laugh, there might be hope yet.


End file.
